Bullies Don't Stand A Chance Against Loving Uncles
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Cuphead is bullied, Specter and Cagney step in to deal with the bully.


**This idea hit me one day and I just had to do it. :)**

 **Cuphead and all its characters belong to Studio MDHR. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Bullies Don't Stand A Chance Against Loving Uncles**

Cuphead walked down a different hallway than his brother, keeping his eyes open for the bully that had been bothering him lately. Usually it was just verbal bullying, but it had begun to escalate into a near fist fight and having his lunch money stolen. He now waited until he saw the coast was clear before heading for the door, but something hit him on the head rather hard and he stumbled, falling to the floor and looking up to see the same bully.

"Loser," the bully sneered. "You fought all those creeps but yet you don't fight me."

"I don't want to fight," Cuphead responded.

"Yeah, right," said the bigger kid. "If you didn't want to fight, you wouldn't have fought all those creeps."

The cup quickly made his move and ran for the door, running out as the bully gave chase, but Cuphead was already down the road by the time the bully arrived at the end of the parking lot of the school.

Hoping Mugman was safely home with Elder Kettle, Cuphead slowed his steps down and winced as he felt the back of his head. There was a small crack on the back, not serious, but a little painful. The handle had some hairline cracks too. Hoping to get home and treating the injuries without Elder Kettle finding out, he quickly headed for home, but along the way, tripped over a rock and rolled forward for a bit before bumping into something that was soft, but had thorns too. "YEOWCH!" He exclaimed in pain, practically leaping three feet into the air. Something soft caught him and he saw it was leaves, which gave him pause for the moment.

"Cuphead? Good gracious, are you alright?"

Hearing a familiar voice, he turned to see it was Cagney Carnation holding him in his leaves and Specter, the blue ghost, was floating beside them. "Oh, dear," said Specter. "Cagney, I think Cuphead might have fallen onto your stem."

Cagney's eyes widened as he then realized his nephew had fallen on his thorns. "Oh, gracious. I'm so sorry, Cuphead," he said as some smaller vines reached up and gently plucked the few thorns from the cup's arms and sides. He then noticed the cracks on his nephew's head. "What happened to your head?"

Cuphead shook his head. "I tripped and lightly hit my head," he said.

Specter gently moved the little one's head to get a clearer picture of the cracks and shook his head. "Someone hit him," he said. "Cuphead, who hit you?"

"No one," the young one said quickly. "It's nothing."

"It's not nothing to us," Cagney said. "What happened?"

Cuphead again shook his head, refusing to tell them. But he should have known his uncles weren't going to drop the matter that easily. "Well then, guess we'll have to tickle you to get our answers," Specter said.

Hearing that, the young cup struggled, but the flower was quicker and soon had him gently, but securely, tied up in some vines. The blue ghost then gently lifted up the red shirt and vines removed the young one's shoes, leaving his tickle spots exposed and vulnerable. "I'll get his feet," the flower said with a chuckle.

"I'll get his stomach," the ghost said, also chuckling.

Seeing his uncles give him mischievous looks, Cuphead knew he was in for a big tickle torture and squealed when Specter unexpectedly blew a big raspberry into his stomach. Cagney began tickling the little one's feet with his leaves, which made his nephew laugh harder. "Cootchie, cootchie, coo!" The flower cooed in a teasing manner.

"We're going to tickle you silly, little Cuphead," Specter said, laughing when his nephew squealed again, this time because his belly button was being tickled by a single blue finger. "Aww, listen to that cute little squeal."

Cagney called up some vines and had them tickle the little one's toes while he continued tickling the soles of his captive's feet. Feeling the vines tickling his toes from top to bottom and then wiggling between his toes, Cuphead threw his head back and laughed his hardest. While his feet and stomach were his main tickle spots, he couldn't stand his belly button or toes tickled and would lose it if tickled there.

Blue fingers began tickling his underarms now and he giggled. While ticklish, his underarms weren't as sensitive and this not only allowed someone to keep tickling him and make him giggle, but also let him have a small breather too, despite him still giggling.

After a bit, the tickling paused, but the vines didn't go away, which told Cuphead that his uncles weren't done tickling him, but at least they were giving him a chance to catch his breath. "Are you going to tell us what happened, kiddo?" Cagney asked, giving him a mischievous look.

"Or do Uncle Cagney and I need to tickle that belly button and those cute little toes again?" Specter asked, also having a mischievous smile on his face.

Cuphead shook his head. "Really, guys. It's nothing," he said. "I just tripped and conked my head a little."

They shook their heads. "Cuphead, that crack on the back is an impact blow," Cagney said in a matter-of-fact voice. "The only way that can happen is if someone hits you."

"And those hairline cracks on the handle connect to the crack back here," Specter said, gently tracing the cracks with a gentle finger.

Seeing he couldn't back out of it and his uncles were going to tickle him until he told them who had hurt him, he sighed, looking away from them. Two leaves lifted him up and he was soon resting in Cagney's arms while Specter got the first aid kit and began treating his nephew's injuries. "There's a bigger kid at school," Cuphead said. "He's been bullying me for a while now."

"Has he been bothering you boys a lot?" Cagney asked.

"I go another way than Mugman when we're heading out so that the bully doesn't go after him," the little cup said.

"Why does the bully bother you?" Specter asked.

"He wants to fight, but I tell him I don't want to fight," his nephew answered. "But then he brings up how I fought all you guys and…he called you 'creeps'."

It was quiet for a moment as Specter finished bandaging up Cuphead's injuries and Cagney rocked him gently, looking thoughtful. "Cuphead, Specter and I will pick you and Mugman up from school tomorrow," the flower decided. "If this bully comes after you two, then we're going to deal with him right then and there."

"I agree," the blue ghost said as they got their nephew back home to Elder Kettle, who was disturbed to hear his charge was being bullied and agreed that the ghost and flower could pick the boys up after school the next day. He had a meeting to go to, so the boys could stay with their uncles for a bit.

The next day, right after school, the brothers were walking toward the door together when Cuphead saw the bully waiting for them. "Mugs, stay behind me," he said to his brother as they walked down the stairs and headed for the door. The bully blocked them.

"Where you going, loser?" He sneered.

"Out to meet up with our uncles," Cuphead said. "They're here to pick us up today."

The bully sneered again. "What uncles?" He asked. "You two don't have any relatives on this island."

"Actually, they do."

Cagney's voice sounded from behind the bully and he turned to face a very angry flower and an equally angry ghost. "We're their uncles," Specter said, his voice rather cold. "And we don't take kindly to bullies hurting our nephews."

Cagney went into his scariest phase as Specter called out several eyeballs, both glaring at the bully who was beginning to look afraid. "Try to hurt our nephews again and you'll answer to us," Cagney growled angrily, looking ready to shoot out thorns.

"Now, scram," Specter said in an angry voice.

The bully hightailed it, running into the principal who had heard everything and took the bully to his office to serve him punishment while the flower and ghost calmed down and turned to their nephews. "He won't bug you two anymore," Cagney said with a smile.

"And if he does, you tell us right away," Specter said. "And we'll give him a scare he won't forget."

Cuphead and Mugman giggled, nodding. "Thank you, Uncle Cagney. Thank you, Uncle Specter," Mugman said and Cuphead echoed the thanks.

"Anytime, little ones," Cagney said. "Alright, who's up for a piggy-back ride?"

Cuphead went up to him and began climbing up his uncle's stem, making the flower chuckle as it tickled a little before Cagney hooked his arms underneath his nephew's knees so that he wouldn't fall. Mugman looked up at Specter hopefully and the ghost chuckled, floating towards the ground and letting the little one get on his back. "Okay," he said once he had secured his hands under Mugman's knees. "Let's get home. I made your favorite snack, boys."

Eyes lighting up, the two cheered as their uncles carried them to their home, happy to see their nephews happy.

* * *

 **To all Cuphead fans: Since I'm still fairly new to Cuphead, most of my stories will have only Cagney, Specter, Cuphead, Mugman, and Elder Kettle. Beppi the Clown and King Dice may appear in some stories, but that just depends on my muse. I may accept requests later on as I learn more about the game, but for right now, the stories will come out as my muse hits me with them. Thank you in advance for understanding. :)**

 **For now, please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
